Little Flashes
by SparrowNotes24
Summary: A collection of all sorts and bits and bobs of Flash Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**TLS FlashFic**

**Prompt** - _I can't remember anything without you._

* * *

Mondays: We steal warm, sleepy minutes from the new day to hold onto the weekend.

Tuesdays: We sneak long lunches. "Pickles? I'd rather lick the pavement." I don't test you; your smile tells me you'd really do it.

Wednesdays: You always buy me flowers.

Thursdays: Poker night. The bed dips, and your warmth surrounds me as you whisper your winning hands in my ear. "Full house, Queen of my heart."

Fridays: Date night, always ending in a tangle of sweat-drenched bodies and thumping hearts.

Saturdays: Hikes in the mountains. With a smile crinkling your eyes, you tease you'll leave me behind. You never do.

Sundays: Coffee and crumbs in bed with the crossword. You're so impatient. I can tell you're holding your tongue on my turn. You tickle and kiss 'til I give in.

Spring: In our garden. I watch the muscles in your back as you turn the earth. On Wednesdays, you buy me lilacs.

Summer: On our porch swing. Iced tea, fireflies, the spark of barbecues scenting the air. On Wednesdays, you buy me roses.

Autumn: Kneeling on fallen leaves. Lit by the flickering jack-o-lantern, you slide the jelly-ring on my finger. "Be my everything?" On Wednesdays, you buy me lisianthus.

Winter: Stranded in white lace. You dig us out, so handsome in your tuxedo. I become yours. You become mine. On Wednesdays, you buy me violets.

.

.

"What day is it today?" I ask, as snow falls from the silver sky.

"Wednesday."

I nod, with a heart so heavy with memories, I think it might stop.

Pushing my nose into the purple petals, their sweet scent flares you back to life for a second.

I lay my flowers on the cold marble. Two dates failing to tell your story.

You would have brought me violets today.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thimbles' Fanfic Flashfic Week 10**

Prompt: "When I saw you I fell in love and you smiled because you knew."

* * *

I stand before a sea of eager eyes that watch the second hand as it makes its final pass. The rustling of a thousand sheets of paper, at the striking of the hour, is replaced with the calm hum of nervous silence.

White dust spins and dances through the sunlight as I brush away words belonging to those who linger in another time but gift us with worlds we can fall into with the turn of a page.

A breeze stirs the fresh green leaves outside and finds its way through the open window, ruffling the dark curls around my shoulders. I turn my face to the summer-heated glass and close my eyes in contentment.

The sound of wood clattering against tile ricochets into the stillness as a pencil rolls across the floor. I bend down to collect and return it to its owner.

Fingers brush and eyes linger—a private moment in a crowded space.

The sensation of your gaze never dulls, and only heightens, when your lips curl into a smile.

You understand the blush of my cheeks and the wonder in my eyes more than the love story you're meant to be describing.


	3. Chapter 3

**Thimbles' Fanfic Flashfic Week 11**

Prompt: Contemporary Dance

* * *

Lights flare, revealing our baby standing on a desert of springy, ash-blond wood. Her plump cheeks and fine, golden curls are long gone. Eyes, the colour of caramel, search me out in the crowd. A smile, nervous with anticipation, falls at the empty chair by my side. Your chair.

She's filled with grace, certainly not gifted by us. Her flaxen hair spins around her as her willowy body moves to the music with the fluidity of water. She is strong— so, so strong.

Do you realise you have the ability to crush her? You hold her heart in your hand, and you're squeezing it.

You've been too busy with our dance—a dance of avoidance. I've let you lead me, blindly mirroring your steps and turning my back to late nights, secretive calls, and hints of magnolia clinging to your cotton shirts—sweeter than my violets.

I've been hiding my heart from loneliness, but as our daughter spins under the lights, aching for her father; I harden my resolve.

I will break my heart to save hers.

I will take the lead in our dance and bring it to a close, so you don't have to sit beside me anymore.


	4. Chapter 4

**Thimbles' Fanfic Flashfic Week 13**

* * *

Lemons lay abandoned in the kitchen, sunshine scents dulled and leaves twisted.

A row of sparkling glass bottles empty of your favourite cloudy lemonade.

I blow the ink, infusing my heart into the paper.

Rolling my words to you until they press against one another, I slide them through the thin neck.

Cork moulds to glass, locking them inside, safe from harsh elements.

My eyes close, praying you are too.

The echo in my mind never fades, ricocheting until I can hardly hear the waves roar.

Where are you?

With wind-whipped hair and salty, sand-gritted eyes, I stand on the towering cliffs, chalk bright under billows of leaden clouds.

I hurl my plea into the ferocious sea with an anger matching the storm.

Will it listen?

The sun rises and sets. Tides ebb and flow. Nature's rhythms won't wait.

No flash of white sails. No glimpse of red hull. No more bottles.

They carry me—my love, my fear, my hope—across the ocean, safe inside their glass walls.

Where are you?

People hover on the edges, ready to catch me if I fall.

I won't give up.

I know you're out there.

It's time to come home, my love.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thimbles' Fanfic Flashfic Week 14**

* * *

I trusted you because you wore a gold band.

You had beautiful hands.

Tanned and strong, round nails with white crescent moons.

They held a bunch of Sweet Williams, blush-pink, snow-white.

Your wife's favourites, you said.

Mahogany hair flopped into eyes of amber etched with traces of laughter.

With a matching love for history, we delved into the intricacies of local legends.

That's how I found myself lost.

Lost in common interests.

Lost down a leafy lane.

Lost.

My instinct whispered its concerns, but my mind scoffed. It put up a good argument.

My heart was searching for its equal. "What a lucky woman his wife is," it thought.

A twinge of jealousy.

It wanted me to steal a kiss.

You stole a lot more than that.

Teardrops mar my parent's faces, aged a lifetime in a day.

Raindrops mar my face as the posters flutter in the wind.

Missing. That's what they say.

I'm not missing.

I'm gone.

You stole me.

I wasn't yours to take.

.

.

The lake hides your secrets.

Hides your mermaids.

Pinned by rock and rope to the murky depths, our hair swirls and flows around us.

You've rewritten the history books of this town.

Singlehandedly.


	6. Chapter 6

**TLS Flash Fic**

Prompt: To Infinity And Beyond

* * *

Last time I lay here, your fingers laced with mine, we were consumed in overwhelming, unbreakable love.

It was inconceivable you'd ever let go.

Now, every stab of the needle into my soft flesh reminds me our infinity was finite.

Each sting and scrape, as the ink seeps into my skin, is no match for the invisible wounds you inflicted.

The brightest burn is next to the words already etched on my ribs, where featherlight traces of your fingertips used to be a fiery meteor, trailing goose bumps in its wake.

That fire has turned to ash. What we were is nothing but dust blown away by a thoughtless wind, scattering smiles, kisses, and trust in every direction.

The relaxing hum of electricity diminishes the gut-wrenching memories.

Like a silent movie of the moment you slashed my heart with each and every word until all that remained were tatters of blood-red love.

Does she question your half of our puzzle? Its meaning incomplete without its match.

Do you make her sugar-paper promises, their worth dissolving the second the words touch your tongue?

This pain on the outside is nothing compared to the hurt I carry within, crushing my chest, churning my stomach, squeezing my lungs.

Steady hands and understanding, glacier-blue eyes working quickly, transforming this scar of ours. Etching hope that there is a beyond.

Beyond this. Beyond us. Beyond you.

A mirror reflects my dull brown eyes and ashen skin. The effects of your lies have rippled from the inside out. I twist my tired, wrung out body and see the fresh black swirls and their older neighbours.

"And beyond stormy skies, waits a beautiful day."

The words help my mind remember what my heart won't believe.

It can't. Not yet. But it will.

Beyond you, is me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thimbles' Fanfic Flashfic Week 15**

**Prompt - **fanficflashfic blogspot co uk / 2013 / 05 / week-15-fanficflashfic html

* * *

You catch my eye as I serve ice-cold beers to the table, your friends' leers clinging to my body like the red satin of my dress.

Rowdy anticipation packaged in the khaki-clad bodies of soldiers, raw power waiting to be unleashed.

You bring the bottle to your lips, fingertips smudging the frosty condensation, a smile tugging at your cheek.

I overhear you're shipping out.

All night, your eyes caress me—heat rising a hundred degrees as if the dragons, embroidered on my dress, are breathing fire onto my skin.

.

I crack a fortune cookie in my palm.

"You believe in those?" Your unexpected, honey-gravelled voice makes me shiver with desire.

I ache to touch your newly shaven hair, a reminder of fleeting time. "I'm not sure. Do you?"

Cast red under the neon sign, you dip, brushing a soft, breath-hitching kiss on my lips. "My heart is telling me all I need to know."

.

We swap hastily inked numbers. Mine on your palm. Yours on the back of my unread fortune.

Unravelling the slip of paper, the printed words are bold. "Someone will change your life today."

I turn it over and smile. _"His name is Edward."_


	8. Chapter 8

**TLS Flash Fic**

* * *

**Prompt: **"Lie to me again," she whispered

"I love you," he said.

* * *

I beg you to save me from this. From him.

The man who's trapped me in his underworld nightmare for years.

His dark and cold sharklike eyes watch you. Waiting.

He smiles when you press cold steel to my temple.

My breath catches, blood freezes, hope dies.

"Why?" I ask you.

The sharp click of the safety deafens me.

"Collateral damage. You know too much."

"You were never going to help me?"

"No." Your voice is black ice. Treacherous.

"Everything was a lie?"

"Yes."

A laugh bubbles up, choking me. "Lie to me again."

"I love you."

You both laugh at the cruel words, and I know I'm going to die.

I close my eyes to the curled sneer of the man I'll never be free from. To look at him is unbearable.

"I trusted you."

"You shouldn't have."

I see now every whispered word, every secret shared, was a stroke of ink on my death warrant.

You are my fatal attraction.

"Kill her," he says.

My heart collapses.

Tears fall as memories disintegrate to dust. The heat of your lips against my skin, touches that consumed me as much as your promises. Too much and not enough.

A thousand decibels rip through me.

.

I wake with you by my side, reaching to trace my finger along the dark line of your jaw, making sure this isn't a dream.

"You said you didn't love me?"

"Bella, I fell in love with you the moment you smiled at me."

You brush the back of your fingers across my cheek to ease my confusion. "The truth was less dangerous than the lie."

"What was the lie?"

"I was."

You show me your badge.

Detective Edward Cullen.

You tell me it's over. I'm safe.

You killed him. You broke your cover, for me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thimbles' Fanfic Flashfic Week 16**

**Prompt - **fanficflashfic blogspot co uk / 2013 / 05 / week-16-fanficflashfic html

* * *

I hear thunder rumble in the distance.

You hold out your hand. "Dance with me?"

I cling, knuckles white, onto the concrete wall of the shelter.

"We shouldn't be out here."

Your smile is as bright as the sun we can no longer see.

The hope in your eyes is blinding when you take my hand.

"You'll be safe with me."

Under the deadly sky, you pull me into your embrace.

Dark choking clouds, broiling and flashing with storms and malice, curve over us.

The red dust of the earth, barren and burning, is our dance floor.

The hum in the air and crackling rolls of thunder, our music.

In our last moments beneath the sky and above the ground, you sing to me.

Your voice, smooth and strong, lulls my fears into a quiet slumber as my feet follow your lead.

I press my ear against the calm beat of your heart, breathing your scent, fresh rain and cut grass.

You're a living, breathing memory of a place that no longer exists.

Our world is dying, but as we dance and you lift me toward the wickedly beautiful, electric sky, I know I'll be safe with you.


	10. Chapter 10

**TLS FLashfic 17 May 2013**

**Prompt: **www dot tehlemonadestand dot net

* * *

He has blue eyes. Not the meadow green that pulls me inside out.

His voice is smooth confidence. Not the rasping quiet that makes me lean closer to hear words spoken just for me.

The gentle lips on my neck aren't urgent, searching. They don't better each kiss, one after the other, until my knees feel weak.

His hands are soft, tentative as he undresses me. I ache for ripping fabric and fingers, rough from hard work, biting into my skin, leaving red-rose patterns.

He pauses. "Is this okay?"

You never needed to ask.

He smells like expensive cologne and peppermint. Unreal. Unnatural. Not salty, sun-saturated skin and rain.

Wrong. It's all fucking wrong.

My body knows. It's refusing to react.

He frowns when his fingers find dry heat, but he makes his own slickness with a tongue that invades rather than consumes.

There's no interruption as he pushes inside. Filling me until I'm empty.

I'm wet. Not for him. For you. My tears fall for you.

* * *

You twirled me under the moon, holding my teenage heart in your hand.

We swapped tangled I love you's on the hood of your Mustang beneath a diamond desert night.

You were my everything.

So when you fucked up in Vegas and our lucky stars fell from the sky, I did anything to rehang them.

It was an offer we couldn't refuse, but the money, more than we've ever known, lays forgotten on our table.

The atmosphere is heavy with regret. I already feel the decay eating at me.

Your green eyes soften as you whisper love, pulling me hopelessly closer.

Yet it doesn't feel the same.

I gave my body to save you, but it feels like the devil slipped away with my soul, and you did nothing to stop him.


	11. Chapter 11

**Thimbles' Fanfic Flashfic Week 17**

**Prompt - **fanficflashfic blogspot co uk / 2013 / 05 / week-17-fanficflashfic html

* * *

The sweat-glistened muscles of my neighbour tense, rolling with each swish of the paint brush.

He's amped it up.

Months, we've waged this battle.

Gardening on all fours. Nothing.

Half naked, soap-sudded car washing rendered him speechless for two seconds. "You missed a bit."

Bastard.

I almost caved to his axe wielding in low slung jeans.

But, I must be strong.

He cools down with the hose, rivulets pouring down his hard body, making my knees weak and nerve endings hum.

Scooping up a frothy pile of pastel lace, I march into the yard.

Eyes burn into my bare legs and sun-freckled face as I peg each pair, responding with a sultry glance from below my lashes and around candy-pink ruffles, before I head inside.

* * *

Three sharp raps.

"Can I help you?"

"I need some sugar."

Two strides and I'm pinned against the wall, rough hands skim my side, hitching my thigh.

"I'm all out."

A roll of hips flutter my eyes closed, as lips whisper his response against my throat, ribs, hips.

"I disagree."

Thighs quiver and fingers tangle in unruly hair as he opens me to his caress.

A mirror reflects our lust exploded.

And, my victorious smile.


	12. Chapter 12

**TLS FLashfic 21 June 2013**

**Prompt: **www dot tehlemonadestand dot net

* * *

I find you over the rise of the hill. Your dress and tears, all for him, fall into the dust.

You turn to me with red-rimmed eyes and ask me why he does this to you.

I don't know. It's all I can say, because if you were mine ...

Like the hundreds of times before, I wrap my arms around you. Whisper words to dry your tears and make you smile.

I press my lips to your hair. Summertime and pear drops.

Lace my fingers with yours, brushing my thumb over the raised silver line on your wrist—a childhood memory of our tree house.

I know the story behind every single mark on your skin.

I know you hate jelly and love peanut butter.

You love to dance to rock music but secretly adore terrible 80's pop.

You look at me with deep brown eyes, brimming with hurt, rejection, and betrayal. I want to punch his face, break something so he stops doing this to you.

The sunshine has kissed your freckles. A constellation I could draw with my eyes closed.

I hold you and tell you you're my world. An old joke you always giggle at, but it's so true.

I'll never love anyone the way I love you.

He comes to find you.

You tell me you'll be back later. Leave me with a hope-filled smile that'll be crushed the next time he feels like it.

I sit alone and watch the sun set fire to the sky.

To you, I am a safe harbour from the storm, but truthfully, I'm a ship tossed against razor sharp rocks, splintered and sinking. I can feel myself drowning, and for the first time, I realise I have to save myself.

Tomorrow, I'll tell you I'm leaving.


	13. Chapter 13

**Thimbles' Fanfic Flashfic Week 21**

**Prompt - **Pearl Jam's Oceans

* * *

Your eyes used to be filled with the never-ending curve of silver stars above the ocean. Your teenage heart stitched to mine.

Time moved with the tides until your eyes flared with the neon lights of the big city, luring you with promises of more. Secrets to discover. Dreams to live.

Evenings, tangled together on the cool sand as clouds blushed under the sun's retreat, turned to nights alone, watching the shadows stretch and slowly slip into a lonely darkness.

Our thread, the one that held us effortlessly entwined, has started to unravel.

I've tried. So hard. Gripping on until my fingers ache and my heart bleeds. The line is taut with my rejection, your frustration. A tug of war between love and guilt.

I'm treading water, but your struggle to be free pulls my head under, choking me with memories of salty lips whispering love and touches of sun-kissed skin. The roaring waves deafen your feeble reassurances, flimsy excuses.

To let go will cast me adrift. But, I have to.

Drawing in a fresh breath of courage, I unpick the thread from my heart, letting you slip through my fingers, and I allow the ocean to carry me home.


	14. Chapter 14

**TLS Flashfic 26 June 2013**

* * *

A hum of anticipation rises and dips, reacting to movement on the stage. The blazing sun presses heavy on our heads as bodies push closer, the crowd swaying as if ruffled by a breeze.

The buzz snaps to a roar, deafening, exhilarating, when the band walks on.

You bounce on the balls of your feet, gifting me a smile over your shoulder. Your lips lifted with our secret.

We surge forward like a tide, giving me the chance to touch you, stop you from falling.

Protecting my best friend's little sister. An innocent gesture as he stands beside us.

It's anything but.

An intoxicating riff, the soundtrack to our summer, spills from the stage like a drug, sending the crowd wild and delirious.

The bass sinks into the ground, rumbling beneath our feet. Every vibration is my heartbeat as I watch you.

Your hips sway a mesmerising rhythm as you brush against me, closer and closer, when the tempo builds.

The notes floating through the air are memories of my lips pressed to your skin, punctuating a story that's just beginning.

Lyrics twist and swirl around us, echoed back a thousand times. The same words you whispered to me in the dark, tattooing their meaning deeper than ink.

I can't take my eyes off you.

Reaching back, your fingers link with mine, and we're alone in the crowd.

It's easy to disappear into the undulating sea of people until we're back at my car.

The need to taste you, to have your skin touch mine, overpowers the fear of discovery. It eclipses the relentless sun, silences the music.

We tumble onto the back seat, tangled desire stealing our breath.

You're the only song I want to hear. The lyrics I'll never forget.


	15. Chapter 15

**TLS Flashfic 26 June 2013**

"Thing is ... I really wanna be more than just friends."

* * *

"What're you doing up here?"

_Trying to breathe._

"I drank too much."

"Me too."

The bed dips. Your head presses into the pillow, turned to watch me. Our eyes shaded in the dark.

"I want everyone to go home."

_I never wanted them here at all._

"It's your party. You can kick them out."

"Yeah, but I feel bad. They've come to say goodbye."

_Don't say that word._

You play with my fingers, counting my nails, tracing my knuckles. "I can't believe I'm finally going. What are you gonna do without me?"

You're the blood flowing through my veins, my heart's beat. The air that sinks into my lungs and lifts my chest in a rhythm of your making. My vital signs.

"I will most likely die."

You laugh.

I'm not joking.

"You will not. I'll be back before you know it."

_It's not enough._

"I'll miss you." Your voice is weighted with intoxicated sleep.

A childhood spent in each other pockets yet my words have fallen through a hole in the lining. They dissolve unrequited on my tongue.

"I'll miss you too." A whisper only I hear.

.

I wake and wipe the dust of the night from my eyes. You're gone.

An impression in the crumpled sheets is all that's left with the heaviness of things unspoken.

Curling against your pillow, the scent of rivers and bonfires stutters a weak pulse that fades with the memory.

My fingers are clasped around my knees, pulling me tighter to hold the pieces together, when I see it.

Your scrawl, sliding up the inside of my knee in black marker, jump-starts everything.

I couldn't leave without telling you. I've only ever wanted you.

I chase the sunrise to give you my words before you leave.

I love you. Take me with you.


End file.
